LOST (Remade)
by Chuck Norris Babe
Summary: After the War, Rebellions began to form across the Fire Nation. When the Gaang is Ambushed at the Fire Nation Capital ,Aang the Gang believe each other to be dead. However Aang begins to find secrets of his past that could keep them apart but will they find each other or is all LOST?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I rewrote this story instead of deleting it. I lost interest in writing it till now and so I fixed it up and I hope I made it better I kept the main idea just added and gave it better structure. Please review if you have any ideas or if you dislike anything I really hope you like it

I don't own avatar

Aang, Toph – 16

Katara – 18

Sokka, Zuko – 20

Suki, Mai – 19

The wind move peacefully around me, it tickled my skin as it lightly brushed against my cheek. I closed my eyes falling on to my back looking up at the sky I sighed feeling the currents of the wind move around me I could feel it dance around me calling to me I smiled at the thought

My thoughts however, interrupted by light footsteps approaching, I sat up smiling as I felt her arms wrap around my neck hugging me from behind leaving a kiss on my neck then my cheek leaning her head against mine. I put one of my hands on hers rubbing it with my thumb and the other weaving it through her hair, running my fingers through it softly.

"Hey you" she breathed into my ear "hey yourself" I said leaning my head against hers

"What are you doing all the way over here" she asked teasingly rubbing her nose against my cheek

"I was meditating" turning my head to look at her glaring playfully enjoying our playful games

"Oh I guess I should leave you to it then…" whispering in my ear playing along, getting up slowly dragging her hands as she went causing a shiver to go up my spin leaving a warm tingling trail from where her hands as She got up and walked away

I jumped up running after her she looked back giggling saying "come and get it Avatar" blowing me a kiss and ran down the hill

Mumbling "You never play fair" as I ran down after her as she ran up to the palace courtyard going into the palace up head. I jumped to the door of the palace using my air bending.

I ran in speaking in a deep seductive voice "Katara,…. look out where ever you are cause here comes your big bad ava…tar…" I tailed off as I turned the corner I saw everyone look up from the living room where they sat with shocked faces.

I looked at Katara who was sitting next to Suki, she was shaking with laughter trying to hide her laughing by biting her lip, glaring at Katara I blushed clearing my throat

"Hey guys didn't know you guys were home" still glaring at her telling her she was in trouble. She turned her head to the side with her hand covering her mouth giggling

"What in the world are you doing?" Sokka asked with look of disgust raising one of his eyebrows

"Nothing" I said quickly looking away

"Right… well Mr. big bad avatar.-" Zuko said mockingly standing up from his spot next to Mai. Causing everyone to laugh but Aang.

"If you're done chasing your water tribe princess…." Causing Katara to stop laughing and glared at him "we have rebellions to deal with" he finished looking serious "you could use some training practice on your fire bending you still have some things to learn before you are a master and rebellions are getting worse so let's go before dinner" untying his fire lord robe handing it to the servant at the door.

I stalked after him mumbling "stupid rebellion, stupid fire lord, stupid training" making everyone giggle shaking their heads

"Why can't we just try talking to them first? Instead of fighting them, I could see what they want and fix it I mean that is my job as the avatar" I said walking backwards to look at the group will a hopeful smile

"ya good luck trying to pull that off" Toph said rolling her blind eyes at me

I slugged my shoulders in defeat sighing

We walked outside heading toward the court yard everyone sat down a few feet away and Zuko got to one side stretching

I pulled my shirt over my head handing it to Katara who was still giggling; she folded my shirt sitting it aside walking up to me putting her hands on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her

"You are in so much trouble little missy" I said

She giggled again looking up at me "I still can't believe you did that" resting her forehead against mine

"Well no thanks to you, Toph has black mail on me for a life time! Don't even get me started about the last time we got ahead of ourselves" smirking

We had just got home from a long meeting with the Earth King and the council, Katara and I walked behind everyone, my arm was around her shoulder holding her hand, as we talked Katara suddenly started kissed and nipped at my neck driving me crazy all the while having a conversation like nothing was going on. Finally I pulled her to me kissing her. I felt her smirk against my lips knowing she won. She let out a moan, my tongue gliding over her bottom lip opening her mouth to me she brings her hands up wrapping them around my neck I respond by run my fingers through her hair and I get a moan from her in response. Our tongues intertwine with each other. I picked her up bridal style and ran with the help of my bending into the house

"Where are you going" she breathed as I kissed down her neck

"Your room.. My room wherever I get to first" I said as I opened the first door I got to. I finally found the bed laying her down hovering over her. I ghosted my hands over the sides of her breasts and as they went down to the hem of her skirt, I began lifting it up, only breaking our kiss to pull her shirt over top off her head too, I pulled her leg up wrapping it around me kissing her neck causing her to moan pulling me down against her when suddenly the door bangs open making us jump "Gah! Twinkle toes what in the spirits name are you two doing in my room!" Toph never let me live it down I paid for it tenfold the next morning in practice. It took Katara a week to heal me

"Hey don't blame me!" smiling looking innocent

"I blame you" slowly leaning down to kiss her , she cups her hands around my face kissing me back, my hands slide down pulling her to me loving the feel of soft lips against mine

"Hey! Air head if your hands go any lower" Sokka said warningly causing us to break apart we looked over to see Sokka glaring at me

Katara and I smirked "Do you mean like this…." I said lowering my hands just below her waist looking down at her, Katara giggled blushing slightly

"Aang don't lower your hands or I swear to Yai"

"Well how about this" Katara said teasingly playing along lowering her hands down my chest slowly just below my navel

"YES!" Sokka said getting agitated as everyone laugh at the squeak in his voice even at 20 years of age he still squeaks

" are you sure cause I can go lower" I said leaning down giving her a deep kiss finally lowering my hands to her butt giving it a quick squeeze causing her moan lightly she reached up and cupped my face deepening the kiss I lifting her up letting her legs wrap around my hips

"THAT'S IT! Get over here air head I'm going to kill you!" Sokka said getting up running toward me.

Katara and I start laughing as I moved Katara around onto my back running around the court yard as Sokka ran at me with his boomerang, we finally stopped and dropped down next to the group laughing when suddenly I felt a rumble in the ground I stopped and looked over to where I felt the movement "Aang? Katara asked I held my hand up

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked quietly

"Aang what is it?" Katara asked again

I just looked at the wall "Aang? I felt her hand on my face as I was about to answer suddenly the wall exploded I covered Katara from the debris I looked up to see a huge army screaming running toward us

We all jumped up into a fighting stances getting in formation I walked forward my head held high

"We don't have to fight. I'm the Avatar I can help in anyway if you just let me" I said calmly but with authority

"Oh but where is the fun in that Avatar" a voice spoke out as the army split and out came Azula with a sinister smile

"Azula" Zukko said shocked etched in our faces everyone tensed up as we walked towards each other

"How did you get out" he asked

"Oh ZuZu you should know better to underestimate me, I told you the true rightful heir to the throne would rise and rule and its time I took what I was born to do!" Azula spat

"You don't have to do this just surrender now and no one gets hurt" I said moving to stand in front of Zuko

"Oh Avatar, I promise you, you will die and then once you are gone I'll take back what my father started and get back what you and ZuZu took from us. And to make it fair I challenge you Avatar to a Agni Ki!" she said looking at me walking forward. I took a deep breath knowing I had no choice when Katara grabbed my hand glaring at Azula before looking up at me with caution

"Don't do this; this is what she wants she did it with Zuko and I she wants to get you alone she knows she can't take us all"

"Katara this needs to end I'll be fine"

"Ya Katara if worst comes to worst you have some Northern Water Tribe Spirit water right?" Sokka said but shrunk behind Suki when Katara turned her head with a glare

"Thanks for the boost of confidence Sokka" I said sarcastically "Look while I'm dealing with Azula you guys take care of the rebellion" I whispered they nodded

"Come along Avatar I don't have all day"

I walked forward getting into a fighting stance "time to die avatar" she said snidely

"One more chance Azula or perish"

"Oh why would I leave when the fun is just begun" she said smirking shooting lightning at me I took a deep breath before redirecting it, I felt it coarse threw me feeling its power drain me I could feel it start to overpower me so instead firing it at her I shot it into the sky

Before I could breathe she shot flames at me from left to right never ending I swung around the firewall with my air bending surprising her from behind knocking her feet out from under her then air bended her across the courtyard and threw her against the wall before she hit the ground.

She got up spitting some blood out of her mouth

"Well well looks like you have improved since the last time we fought."

I closed my eyes briefly calling the avatar state my eyes glowed for a second then went to normal

"Give up Azula" I said quietly as rain began to fall

Her hysteric laugh echoed the court yard "Do you really think I will give up that easily?" her hand twitched before I could react pain erupted in my chest grunting in pain, in shock I stumbled back a bit before looking at the arrow I heard gasps beside me I lifted my head slowly looked over to see everyone looking at me with shock and horror etched on their faces Katara stepped forward to help me but Rebels attacked them holding her back had tears falling from their eyes sounds and my surroundings faded

I looked to see Azula walking closer

"You thought you could stop me avatar? Well you thought wrong and once you're gone taking back the Fire Nation back and finish what we began then once Zuko is gone ill kill your little peasant then the rest of them slowly…"

I snarled barring my teeth fighting the pain I fired at her one after the other getting closer changing my fireballs to daggers trying to hit her hand to hand I found a new confidence attacking her with all my strength I slid my leg against hers knocking her down just as I was about to strike her down, when another arrow flew and hit me again this time I yelled in pain stumbling back falling on to my knees I looked to see Katara and everyone else screaming toward Azula running over to me fighting the rebels who got in their way.

I was gasping for breath stumbling to get up the pain was excruciating my vision was blackening I heard a faraway voice "hold on Aang! Don't you dare leave me you hear me! I'm coming" looked to see Katara fighting a bunch of rebels but glancing at me every few seconds

I felt something push me on to my chest and pushed me down holding me down I screamed gasping in pain as Azula push the arrows deeper

"Get away from him!" Sokka screamed running over using his sword to defect rebel attacks finally attempted to fight Azula but she just threw lightning at him throwing him across the courtyard " No! Sokka!" Suki screamed looking murderously running towards Azula but just ran into a bunch rebels

"Oh wasn't that 'shocking'?" Azula said laughing

I glanced around feeling my eyes closing as my life tried to leave me "Aang no! Keep your eyes open do you hear me" Katara said struggling against the rebels who held her and everyone else

I struggled gasping in deep breaths trying to get to my knees spiting blood onto Azula's shoes I looked up at Azula she grabbed my shirt pulling me towards the cliff shores she held me over the edge with one hand

"NO Aang! Let go of me NO" Katara fighting against men that hold her tears falling down her face

" Give up avatar you won't make it and soon your little friends will be right behind you all except one I think the water tribe peasant will make a great personal slave for my guards"

Anger rose inside me I felt the avatar state charge through me with a flash I was in the avatar state I grabbed her foot twisting it sideways causing her to fall I put my hand on the ground with my air bending swinging my body upward flipping backwards I looked at her standing over her I grabbed the arrow and slowly pulled it out feeling it tear my skin "you…..come near… her - "pulling out the other arrow snapping it in half "I…. swear... I... will… kill you" gasping and grunting with pain stumbling to stand straight

"I'll give you this avatar you sure are hard to kill, no matter… I will end you one way or another" she said getting up running at me expected her to throw fire but instead she tackled me we rolled around trying to get beat the other but before I could stop we rolled right off the cliffs and I couldn't stop


	2. Chapter 2 My Immortal

Katara POV

"NO AANG!" I screamed struggling to get free tears fell from my eyes as I watch Aang fall off the cliff.

"Captain, go down and look if Fire Lord Azula and the Avatar scum lived" said the officer he had a general fire navy armor his long hair held up with wrist bands representing his power

The Captain threw me down to the ground before walking toward the side cliff sliding down , I began to pull myself up but was stopped when a foot knocked me to the ground I cried out as I fell back down

"I am your Fire Lord I will have your head for this!" Zuko exclaimed

"You are a weak minded fool, who betrayed his country for a little boy who got way over his head and got lucky" the General said

"If I remember correctly that "little boy" defeated Ozai and took his powers away just like he will do to you "Katara said her tone cold

The general laughed "you think he is alive after that fall and he's injured. No if he is alive he will wish he was never alive. Take them back to the ship in separate boats let's see how the Ex fire prince and his friends like how we were treated here in prison make it as painful as you like captain, as the for the rest of you I hope you enjoy your stay in hell cause that where you're going"

We were dragged through the courtyard I couldn't look away from the cliff hoping Aang would appear i his face when the arrows hit etched into my brain.

As they grabbed when a man yanked up Mai

"How does it feel knowing you betrayed your own kind?" the man spat yanking her towards him

"if you think I'm at fault here then you are as stupid as you look" Mai said emotionless

In reply the man smacked her across her face

"You Bast-"before Zuko could finish a whip smacked against him knocking down to his knees

"Zuko! Stop I'll be ok" Mai said giving him a small smile

The captain came with two rebels carry an unconscious Azula on a plank

"General." The captain bowed "princess is alive"

"And what of the avatar scum?" The commander said as he eyeing me before facing the General

"Bring the boy!"

My head snapped up towards the direction of the rebels soldiers that came from the cliff side. I watched them drag something behind them when I saw the arrows

_Aang_

Tears fell from our eyes "No" Sokka whispered sorrowfully

_Please Aang please be alive_

Aang was dragged across the courtyard tossed roughly in front of the General his body covered in blood his from his injuries dirt covered most of him along as multiple stab wounds from the arrows his body still….too still

_No…_

"Is he alive?" the general asked

_No…..please No!_

"there is no pulse by the looks of it he died on impact" the captain smirked in my direction

"Aang! No! Please.." as I sunk to my knees sobs racked through me "Aang..." as I choked out his name "please No!" fighting against the arms that held me

Toph and Suki cried softly as tears fell from their faces. Sokka looked down in sorrow going limp his face emotionless

my sobs continued as I looked at his body..

My love, my everything,_ My Aang _was gone_._

"Take them away and make it known the Avatar is dead. We have the Fire Lord and any alliance prisoner" as they pulled me I saw them leaving him there

"NOO! Please Aang! WAKE UP PLEASE!

Everything went black

Aang POV

My vision was blurry I couldn't feel anything, my eyes wouldn't open. Suddenly I felt someone grab my legs dragging me I moaned in pain as I felt rocks dig into my back. I opened my eyes slightly seeing a black figure pull me over to an edge I pulled my leg back then kicked them down I slowly pulled myself up to a sitting poison I instantly felt pain surge through my stomach I wrapped my arm around my body hoping to stop the pain but I made it worse as I felt my ribs inside move causing me to scream in agony. I looked up to see a rebel stalk over to me I tried to back up finding me something to fight with but before I could find anything he punched me across the face knocking me to the ground he pulled me by my shoulder then hit me again I had no will power to fight him I was too weak.

He hit me one more time throwing me to the ground I looked up at him spitting out blood I tried to sit up but he shoved me down with his foot my vision going black "nothing personal Avatar….." then starts laughing "Azula pays more" he then grabbed a knife from his boot and stabs it into my chest I moan in pain since that's all I could manage out of my throat. "Good bye Avatar don't worry about your friends ill make sure they see you soon" walking away laughing

I laid there in pain watching him go where my friends were where my love of my life was I felt tears fall gasps of air from the lack of air and pain.

I had failed them I failed Katara I failed the world I looked up one more time as my eyes no longer could stay open

"Ka…tar…a ...I….love-"

Before I could finish everything went black

Unknown POV

I was walking along the shores carrying a bag from the market when I saw a man lying down near beaten and bloody I dropped my bag and ran to the man. I noticed the knife which was deadly close to his heart, he had a broken rib cage and a lost a lot of blood by the looks of it

I felt his pulse at first there was nothing dread and Sadness overtook me then suddenly I felt a small beat very thin and uneven he was alive! I then noticed his arrows along his body… the avatar!

_Aang…_

"Sprits who would do such a thing" I said to myself I looked back to see my husband walking this way with some of the groceries picking up the bag I had dropped "Lee! Come quickly!"

"What is it Ann" in a bored tone when the bag tore, sending the food all over

"Don't 'what me' get over here"

Sighing he walks over to me he looks up he sighs again "Ann is this one of your save the day moments with the fish we don't have time for you to play hero"

"Oh shut up you old geezer and help me" glaring up at him

He sighed again and kneels next to me he looks at the boy then at me then snaps his head back to the kid

"Spirits Ann! Don't freak out or anything but I think this boy is the Avatar!" his eyes bugging out pointing to the boy waving his hands in the air

'_Oh boy'_

"Yes Lee thank you for pointing out that brilliant detail" I said sarcastically

"Well what should we do now"? I asked

"Maybe if we walk away now we won't be next" he said freaking out looking back and forth around us obnoxiously

I smacked him in the back of the head "Lee! We will not leave this poor man to die and besides he's the Avatar he has done enough for the world why can't we give back"

"Because whoever did this didn't want to have tea this afternoon instead we could end up like him…. Ann." grabbing my shirt with both hands… "Im to young to die I can't even get senior discount yet at the pi shoo diner!" oh for the love of the spirits

"You know I should have listened to my mother. I could have ended up with Bane of the Water Tribe but no I married my stable boy"

"Oh ya well woman I've seen the men you dated and let me tell you I'm the only man you ever meet"

I punched him in the arm causing him to squeal and fall over

"Oh please I dated plenty of men in my time I dated Chang for six months before I married you"

"Ain't he a woman now?"

"That's it….! I was interrupted by a moan we both stop in are tracts Lee screams and dives behind me looking over my shoulder

"My hero" I mumb led rolling my eyes

I knelt down beside him cupping his face rubbing my thumb across his face trying to wake him up he moaned opening his eyes slightly he looked up at me his eyes widened slightly "ka..tara?" He moaned

"No my name is Ann and this is my husband Lee we are here to help you do you know who did this?"

"Rebellion….ambush" he said closing his eyes

I shook him slightly his eyes to open again

"Stay with me can you walk at all?" he moaned and moved his arms and then his legs but he gritted his teeth "I can move… but it hurts" quietly

"Ok Lee, grab his arm and help support him ill grab the other"

Lee hesitated but did as he was told we lifted him up slowly he fell limp the at first then limped back** up **Once inside we brought him to our guest bed I laid him down rushing to the bath house and got a rag and a basin of water. I walked over to the bed sitting down and began washing of the blood gently when I got to his stomach I noticed he had three puncture wounds "oh my poor boy you what have they done to you" I looked at the knife it was deep and had an angry cut and a green and yellow with purple bruises covering his entire chest

"Lee, come help me take this knife out"

"Ann I think we should have a healer come and look at him"

I opened my mouth to argue but he was right if we wanted him to live then there was little I could do

"Fine go fetch one in town ill see what I can till then" he nodded got up and left

I looked back down at the poor boy

"Don't worry my son no one will hurt you tonight not again. And not ever" I whispered rubbing his side of his face softy smiling slightly as he fell into my touch

Narrator POV

2 weeks later

Katara sat there curled up fighting the cold damp cell walls she looked across from her where Suki sat, slumped against the wall hopefully asleep. They were true on their word no food or water and tortured us whenever they felt like it. She had to heal her and Suki more times than she should have too. She had no idea where anyone was. Sokka and Toph were somewhere on a different boat Zuko, unfortunately was treated worse than they were, he got tortured all the time you could hear his screams from where they were. Mai was sitting in the corner emotionless with tears building in her eyes, every scream that echoed a tear would fall.

Katara felt numb depression overtook her she could still see His body lying there

"_Katara this has to end I'll be fine"_

_NO…._

"_Died on impact…"_

"_No Aang! Please No!"_

"Oh Katara"

I glanced up across from me at Suki who has tears in her eyes Katara felt a sob broke from her throat as Suki sat next to her bringing her into her arms

"When my Dad left, I was twelve years old and I said... That's it, never again, no man. Then I meet Aang. This wonderful man happens.."- sobs erupts from her chest "-to me and then, and then he dies! What was the point?' tears fall from her eyes sobs breaking her inside

"I know" holding her tightly

"I'm so angry I could kill somebody!... I'm alone, and it doesn't matter what I do… or what I don't do, he's not here. I mean, you're alone, no matter what."

"Oh Katara-"her voice breaking as she holds her, fighting tears the threaten to fall

They sat there for what seemed like forever before katara cries herself to sleep. Suki sat there holding her "Oh Aang if only you knew how much her heart breaks for you she needs you right now wherever you are up there know you are truly missed" she whispers before laying her head back as sleep took her.


	3. Chapter 3 Not Alone

Hey Guys I hope you like this so far. I think it sounds so much better if you ask me well anyway I don't own the Avatar the Last Air Bender!

A year later

Katara POV

I looked at my small bowl of rice poking at it. I let out a scream kicking it across the room when it started moving. I looked to see Toph laughing slightly feeling me jump she was pointing at Sokka who had my bowl fall from his face rice stuck all over him we all started giggling quietly as it slid down his face some of it stuck in his nose some in his hair.

For the first time since we were captured I smiled. Somehow during the night guards moved us and we all were in the same prison going only spirits knows where. I had missed everyone seeing my brother again in months was a relief, and to know that they were all alive. It suddenly hit us how long we were in that cell. We had been in there for exactly a year and it was the same day we got into this place

"It's times like this where I miss Aang the most" said Sokka quietly picking out rice from his hair tossing it to the floor

"We all miss him Sokka" grunted Zuko his voice cracked and weak

Suddenly Sokka snorted with a small laugh "You remember when we went to go see Bumi for the first time and we had to get into the city without knowing he was the Avatar?" Sokka said

"Spirits he took Appa's fur made himself look like an old man" I said giggling at the memory

"What happen?" Suki asked since she hadn't joined the group yet

"Well like Sokka said we had to hide his identity and get into the city, so Aang took Appa's fur and made himself a beard and hair. When the guard at the gate asked what our business was he snapped at the guard. oh what did he say again?"

"_My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!_" Sokka said in a scruffy voice like the one Aang had done

We all started laughing

"That's our Aang alright" Toph said smirking

"He always knew how to make me smile" I said giggling quietly

Suddenly the door opened putting a damper on our moment of joyful laughing. Azula walked through behind her was two guards who stopped in the door way

"So how does it feel to be on the other side of the law? Oh ZuZu you don't look so good" she aid sarcastically towards her brother as she snapped her fingers, the guards walked over picking him up from his slouched potion against the wall. They both grabbed his arms his body hanging

"My poor little brother what happen to you? Oh I remember I think it was along the lines of something like this…" she spat as she nodded towards the guard as he kicked him in the gut

"Azula stop" Mai snapped

"Oh I don't know I think ZuZu likes it don't you Zuko?"

Zuko head lifts up his face paler than normal hi eyes blood shot a cut above his unscarred eye, in reply he glares are her before spits at her shoe

" Zuko is that anyway to treat your sister" before she shocks him with a small amount of lightning

Zuko grunts in pain before going limp again, Azula laughs before doing it again

"Stop Please stop" Mai says trying to get up but falls over when Azula kicks her over

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you" she spat

Azula walks out the door the guards drop Zuko to the ground like a rag doll kicking him in the gut before walking out, as soon as the door closes Mai rushes to Zuko rolling him over his shaking form

"She…didn't even…have a re..ason this..time" shivering and weak

"I know" she said quietly rubbing the back of her hand against his cheek

"How bad" I asked softly

"Not bad..." before taking a sharp breath

"Here" I said crawling over to him taking a deep breath before grabbing what little water I could from the air around me

"Mai help me remove his shirt"

She does as I ask both gasping at the red angry marks all along his torso

"Zuko! Why didn't you tell me before, these are infected I wish you told me I could have healed this a lot sooner" scolding him

"I didn't want to worry any of you and make you use your already weaken energy"

Shaking my head I placed my hands on his wounds letting my chakra flow through me for the first time in a year, I felt alive again before I felt my energy leaving me I stopped when I couldn't go any more I fell sideways as Sokka caught me

"I did all I could do" weakly

"Katara it was more than enough" Zuko said quietly before pulling himself up with Mai and Suki's help

"Thank you Katara" Mai said surprisingly from her spot next to Zuko. The look she gave me telling me she was not just grateful for Zuko but for keeping him alive

"You're welcome Mai" with a warm smile in return

Sokka helped me to the wall keeping his arm around my shoulder supporting me as I laid my head against his; he kissed my forehead softly before falling asleep.

Aang's POV

_A few months prier_

Pain…

That's all I felt. I could hear faded voices around me but I couldn't see them.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy and my arms and legs stiff and sore

I felt something touch my head it was wet and cold. I tried to figure out what wa happening when suddenly I heard a soft calming humming sound it was relaxing and peaceful and somehow familiar . I relaxed instantly letting the beautiful lullaby send me back to sleep

I began to feel my legs and arms as I tried to move my arm pain shot through my body

"Relax your body is still weak and sore you need to rest" the soft voice from before broke me from my slumber. I felt my eyes twitch before slowly opening them. My vision blurred , as it cleared a woman sat next to the bed with a wet cloth and a basin draining the water from the cloth before placing it on my head.

"How are you feeling?" concern in her eyes

"Sore.. I need to find my friends.." I choked out trying to get up

She stopped me pushing me down gently "No you are too weak and injured to get up"

"No I must find them, they could be hurt..or worse!" I needed to move I could feel tears build behind my eyes if anything happened to them it would be my fault

"Shh.. Aang live today fight tomorrow" she said putting the cloth back on my head

I took a deep breath deep down I knew she was right but that didn't make it any easier to sit here. i began to fall asleep when I remember she said my name. I never told her my name before

"How do you know my name?" I asked

" You're the Avatar I think everyone knows your name" She said smiling

Oh. Right….

"My name is Ann if don't remember my husband and I found you. do you remember anything before the attack"

I looked up to the roof in thought

"Well my friend and I were going to practice when the Ambush came I fought a little before…"

When images of the arrows hit me pain ached through my chest, Katara and the others being held, scream towards me

"Before..?" Ann asked

"Before Arrows came out of nowhere and the next thing I know I'm in the Avatar state and then I'm on the cliff before I black out and I wake up with you two"

I couldn't remember what happen after the ambush. I just remember the arrows than nothing. What happen to the others are they ok are they alive, Azula, is she alive or did I end her in my blackout time period? As mad and angry I am towards Azula I do hope she is alive but if she is gone my problems and Zuko's problems what to do with her are gone. This goes against everything I stand for but am I ready to change my morals for the safty and the balance of the world? Do I make this disunion as the Avatar or Aang the Air Monk…

"Aang? You ok?' Ann said disturbing my thoughts

" Yes, I was just thinking"

" Are you hungry? I have some soup made and if you want I have fruit pies ready for later"

"I would love some thank you" I said with a smile

"I'll go get some for you" she said warmly before leaving the room

I looked around the room intrigued to see who these people are the room was very warm and simple. The walls were plain, it had a small desk in the corner the bed I sat on what against the other way. a small window stood between the bed and the desk. It reminded me of my old room at the temple. It was familiar and the stone walls looked ages old I got off the bed slowly pain aching in my chest and legs as I walked towards the window as I limped over I could see the scenery from here and the house was three stories tall ,with a small yard it the back gardens surrounded the yard. There was a small pond with a small bridge down to a lower patio where blossom tree's gave cover from the neighbors. I have been in the fire nation many times why haven't I ever seen this place. I could see the Palace from here. This place was beautiful and it looked like a Air Temple grounds.

"It beautiful isn't?"

Startled I jumped to see Ann closing the door with the tray of soup

"yes it resembles.."

"Air temples yes, I designed it myself my husband says it catches unwanted attention but I find it peaceful during meditation" she sighs as she sets the tray down

" Tell me why design the Air Temple?" when suddenly I hit me it she meditated like an Air Nomad, her house was like a Air Nomad everything about her gave an impression of an Air Nomad.

"You're an Air Nomad!" I said in awe a smile growing across my face

Ann smiled slightly "Yes my husband and I are both Air Nomads. We have been in hiding for a long time."

"Wow it's amazing to meet some Air Nomads, I thought I was the only one" I said

"No Aang you are not as alone as you think." Before I could question she walked over to me pulling me towards the bed "Come. Eat you need to restore your strength and energy"

"Will you tell me more about you and your husband?" as I took a sip

"If you would like I would love to tell you more. But you must eat and rest" she said

I smiled nodding as I began eating as she settled in the chair next to me

"My husband and I have been in hiding for a long time. We moved to the fire nation later . We were best friends growing up we had lived in the Northern Water Tribe before. He worked in my stables for a living we had grown up together and had been best friends ever since. Our parents had lived during the Genocide and escaped with us"

"They were alive during the Genocide? How is that possible I had heard the Fire Nation ambushed the Nomad Temples it happened so fast no one survived" I said surprised by that the stories I had heard weren't completely true

"Yes I too wonder how we made it alive but we did my parents as you know lived in different temples and kept meeting every festival. When the attack happened my dad grabbed his bison and went to find my mom and I he found us under attack so we fought back escaped on their bison and flew in the smoke before any fire nation ships could see. We wandered for some time before we got caught in a snow blizzard and landed in the out skirts of the Northern Water Tribe and we bought water tribe clothes and lived among them. my parents married when the Fall Festival would have arrived if we had lived back at the temple, we celebrated it but we treated it as my parents anniversary when Lee and his family arrived my parents recognized them from the temples so we helped them out and as a job Lee worked under my father in our stables where we kept our bison only we could know about them there and Lee and I hit it off, we got really close. You see I had my first child while at the temple but I never got to meet him because as you know they go to the appropriate temple to be raised and I never saw him again. I guess I never got over it and Lee helped me move on he was such a goofball he was sarcastic and said the most stupid jokes and even if they were dumb he made me smile. We got close and became best friends from there on." She explained as a small smile appeared. Lee sounded a lot like Sokka if they ever met they would get along perfectly

"Wow that's an amazing story. Although I'm sorry about your baby I couldn't imagine what pain and heart ache you went through" I said putting my hand on hers in sympathy

"Thank you, yes I miss my child, but I know he would be ok and would be raised right. Anyway fire nation came to the Tribe and searched for any Air Nomads that had lived my parents knew that we all couldn't get away so they sent Lee and myself on our bison and we left during the night we hid out in the wild for a little stayed in the earth kingdom for a short time before we came up with a plan '_the closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm'_ it would be the last thing the Fire Nation would look, so we did we found this abandoned court yard and tower so we built trees and walls and made it hidden form the world sometime later we fell in love and married we had a son and have been hiding here since" she smiled

"Amazing I wish I could have met your family they sound like amazing people" I said to hear the stories behind these people.

"Yes I think they would of loved to meet you, and not just a fellow Nomad but the Avatar no less" she giggled

I laughed with her blushing slightly at the comment "continue your food why don't you tell me about your story I want to hear all about these friends everyone talks about"

I sighed

"Aang you can tell me. I promise you have nothing to fear"

"No I just I don't know where to begin. I'm not very proud of the beginning of my story. I guess you know I'm the avatar and they kind of knew the fire nation was coming or at least some did and the Monks came to me when I was twelve telling me I was the Avatar instead of sixteen. I hated being the avatar I was scared and lost. Monk Gyatso my mentor tried to help me but I ran away I got caught in a rain storm and went down the next thing I remember is waking up in an iceberg to soon to be best friends Katara and Sokka they were sibling in the Southern Water Tribe they lived with their Grandmother or Gran Gran as we call her, The Fire Nation came to their tribe looking for me they had seen my blast of light when I awoke and took me hostage in turn to leave the village alone. I escaped along with the help of Katara who is my water bender master and Sokka and we started our adventure they were destined to help me and we traveled around learning the elements and meeting people all over , escaping Fire Nation and met new friends. Toph Beifong my Earth Bender Master, we found in the Earth Kingdom town of Gaoling. Even though she is blind she is the greatest earth benders in the world. Suki is the eldest member and the leader of the all-female eldest member and the leader of the all-female Kyoshi Warriors of the Earth Kingdom's Kyoshi Island. She is Sokka's Girlfriend but is a big part of our group" smiling as I thought about my friends.

"then there is Zuko or better known as Fire Lord Zuko now. He use to follow me around trying to kill me to regain his honor from his father but eventually he came around and became My Fire bending Teacher. Together we fought to stop ozai and that's how we came to be and the rest is history" I said

"You have been through quite a lot and at such a young age too." She sighed concern etched in her features

"Ann, if you don't mind me asking. How old are you?"

"I'm 100 years old"

You're 100 years old?!"

"Yes you can thank Air Nomad blood for that, Some of the monks lived to be 150, enlightenment can be an amazing thing. Now you need rest It's been a long day for you and if you want to help your friends you need to heal first" she says standing up taking my bowl before walking out

"Ann?"

She turned her head to look at me

"thank you for telling me your story it was nice to hear im not the last air bender"

"you're welcome Aang" she smiled before closing the door I feel asleep with a peace I ahvent had in a long time


	4. Chapter 4 May the Lost be found

…I do not own Avatar

Katara POV

"_Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" a smooth voice said startling me from my book. I look up to see Aang leaning against the doorway his arms crossed with a warm, loving smile _

_I smiled with a sigh "Everyday"_

_He lifts off the doorway walking over towards me where I sat on my bed. He sits down not taking his eyes from mine; he takes my book tossing it on the dresser before leaning in for a kiss._

_It was soft and sweet just like him but I could feel his love for me pouring out. His hands cupped my cheeks before sliding down my arms stopping at my waist .He pulled back both of us breathing for air. He leans his forehead against mine_

"_Someday Katara I'm going to marry you" he whispered _

_My heart beating I blushed I smiled "Is that so?"_

"_I will and I promise to love you-"kissing my cheek "I promise you my heart-"kissing down my neck "my soul-"before kissing back up to my lips "you are the warmth in my sun -" laying me down before climbing up hovering over me "You are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine" his breath blowing against my lips as he kisses me _

_My arms snake up his arms before stopping around his neck pulling him close. His tongue licks my bottom lip before opening my lips. A moan erupts from his throat as our tongues battle for dominance. His hands gracefully slide down my side before pulling back for air. Both of us gasping for air_

"_How did I get so lucky?" he breathed laying his forehead on my shoulder._

_My hand gliding up to his cheek before kissing it softly "I think it's me who is the lucky one"_

_Lifting his head to look at me "Katara I wouldn't be who I am today if you had not found me..." shaking his head "I may have stopped Ozai, but without you the world would be a different place. These banquets we go to in my honor, we should be honoring you, you made a man out of me both figurative and literally" wiggling his eyebrows causing me to giggle a blush finding its way to my cheeks_

"_I don't know what I would do without you Katara" _

"_You'll never find out" I promised sealing it with a kiss._

I was shaken from my sleep by a rumbling sound. I wiped the tears that fell. Looking around the cell everyone was asleep except toph who was squatting down her hand placed on the ground.

"What is it Toph? What do you feel?" I whispered

"Earth Benders. A group of them they are attacking the boats, there seems to be a few people with them they have swords."

"We need to wake everyone up now. This might be are only chance to escape"

Toph nodded before kicking Sokka awake "what the…Toph! Why did you-"

"Can it Snoozle, we got company wake everyone up"

Sokka jumped up waking up Suki

"Ok Toph when you feel it time bust the door-"I started but then the door busted open with Toph running out

"or now works too" I mumbled as we all chased after her as we passed into the hallway a guard with a spear charged after us. Before anyone could react Sokka ran forward sliding his leg around kicking the guards over while grabbing his spear before knocking him out all in the same move

"Whoa Meat head didn't know you had it in you" Toph said her eyebrow raised

"Thanks Toph" he said sarcastically

"I thought it was _Hot_" Suki whispered in his ear. Sokka gave her a cocky grin

"Ok so not what I wanted to hear" I said wanting to gagged

"Let's just keep moving" Zuko said rolling his eyes

We took off towards the next hallway after going through a maze of doors and walls we found the door that went outside.

When we got through all hell broke lose. Fire and earth flew everywhere; men of both sides were on the ground wounded or dead

"Ok here is what we are going to do Katara and Suki go help the wounded and protect anyone you can. Mai and Zuko take out those Fire Benders on the tower boxes. Toph your with me take out as many fire benders as you can" Sokka Commanded his leader side taking over

"Alright lets beat some Fire Benders" Toph smirked punching her hand with her fist

We all separated heading in different directions

Aang POV

I sat down on the patio meditating when I felt a tug from the spirit world. I closed my eyes when I opened them I was in the spirit world and Roku sat in front of me

"Roku, did you call me?"

"Yes Aang, there is a battle going on right now and it is in need of your help, people will die if something isn't done. Tones have died but you can help. "

"Ok where I'll be there?"

"Aang if you go you must know you will be put into a position one that you must not take likely"

"Ruku I don't understand what position I would be put into that I couldn't handle"

"Aang your friends were in that battle"

Dread hit me. No I thought they were alright! I would have felt them leave I would of known some how

"Ruku what happen? Please tell me!" panic stirring up inside me

"Aang I'm so sorry, But you must go before it's too late. your test is about to come" before fading

My eyes snapped open tears fell from my eyes. I felt my heart breaking Katara her face blank ,Sokka beaten, anger surged through me

Sobs broke through me shaking my body I laid there feeling like a part of me was ripped from me

"Azula" I muttered gritting my teeth

she has hurt me for the last time I stood up jogging into the house I walked right past Lee who was walking outside

"Aang? My boy where-"before he finished I was upstairs

I opened my door grabbing my staff and small bag of clothes. I heard the door open only to see Lee and Ann both watching with concern faces

"Aang whats going on?" she asked

"I'm needed somewhere, Ruku came to me in a vision people are dying because of me and I'm done doing nothing about it" as I walked towards the door Lee and Ann both followed as I walked to appa's barn I had made him

"Aang I know you have duties but you need to think first before running out to some problem without sleep or food, its dusk out it's not safe" Lee said

"I no longer care what happens to me, The Avatar is needed if I die I die' I muttered hopping onto Appa's head

"Aang you can't just end it like this, think of the Air Benders, you have so much more to learn and you are the hope to our people, but if you go we lose our people's identify in this world and the next air Avatar" Ann said tears held behind her eye's

"Ann I need to go its time I did my job, I've sat long enough" I said softy

"Aang just know you have a home here. You are never alone Aang" she said warmly

"Thank you Ann, Lee for everything I hope I see you again soon, I'm grateful for your help I am forever in your debt Good bye Appa Yip Yip" As I flew away I looked back seeing Ann have tears roll down her face

Over this past year she has become like a mother I never had I really hate to leave but if what Ruku said is true then my ties to earth are no longer tied here. I will give my last breath to this world even if it means giving up my life in the process

#^%^$%^

"Suki! Cover me we have a couple men down over there"

"Got it!"

We reached one guy he was alive and when he saw us he tried to get up quickly back crawling trying to get away. He thought we were bad guys

"wait its ok I'm here to help you I'm a water bender My name is Katara.."

That stopped him, he looked up at me smiling in relief "Your with the Avatar!"

Sadness took me.

"No I'm not" i muttered

"No? That's odd I thought you traveled with him?" he said confused look on his face

" didn't you hear man they say he's dead" a soldier said stopping as he went his was gathering people

"What? Did it just happen-" before he could finish a roar echoed the court yard we looked around but couldn't see anything the rest of the group came running Sokka giving me a silent looked asking if I knew shaking my head

Suddenly lightening exploded around us we jumped around to see Azula standing with a hysteric look before laughing

"It's too bad your Avatar couldn't be here. I had hoped to have a challenge, have you seen him anywhere?" she hissed before laughing "Oh wait I remember his pushing up daisies!"

"Would you like to know how he really died? the General came forward smirking "I made sure he died a slow painful death I have a gift I was told to show you" he smirked

He tossed a tore up shirt caked in blood in front of us

Tear stung my eyes

"Know he died slowly in kindness of his host. Indeed he did." said Azula

"No…." whispering feeling my heart break all over again

"But he suffered greatly and it didn't die on impact.. as a matter of fact he was alive but was too weak to fight back as I slowly cut and beat him to death.

"No… please" sobs racked my body shaking in agony knowing he was alive and I could of helped him

"He died a slow painful death calling your name"

"Katara… please…please save me…..I beg of you….. and just like him I'm going to stick you like a stuck pig"

Azula ran forward with flames a blazed behind her, we got into a fighting stance preparing for impact but before she got there she was blown across the court yard

We heard the roar again when a giant shadow covered the court yard. We looked up shock covering are faces

It couldn't be…

"Appa?" Sokka asked

A large object flew out of Appa's saddle before free falling out towards the ground. As it got closer it got bigger and bigger before it became clear a person was falling

I couldn't look at their face but they were built, but narrow. Their clothes brown and black their hair was short but long enough to blow back as they fell

They suddenly flew right over us landing right In front of us, dust and rubble filled the air, as the smoke cleared I could see the man who landed

"Not if I stick you first" a familiar voice echoed.


	5. Chapter 5

Aang POV

"Aang?" I looked over to see a beautiful woman her clothes ragged and torn, blood stains all over her…. Her eyes…that hair... She took a step toward me she looked at me her eyes squinted slightly

No….

"Katara…..." I step forward doing the same

Suddenly fire hit me knocking me over I roll right into a man both hitting the ground. Both groan in pain as I heard him say "Aang?" shock and broken deep voice

I looked down realizing it was Sokka!

"Sokka?" I got up pulling him up with me I looked next to me the whole group was here

"How-?" I asked before Azula's voice interrupted me

"So Avatar your alive? No matter I just have to kill you again"

She looked towards the General next to her before he began running at me with all types of fire

i walked forward getting into fighting position as she got closer I called the avatar state, it was like everything slowed down

"_Aang? Don't be afraid let us take over fully. Although if you do many people will die but if you don't let us you will die along with everyone here. Choose wisely Aang!" Ruku's voice rang_

This was what he had warned me about. Could I handle these options Its time I put the Air Nomad away for now I close my eyes allowing my Avatar state to flow allowing the power to overtake me

"**The Avatar is back**!" My voice rang of the Avatars before me

I reached forward my hand grabbing his arm flipping him over my head. He got up creating fire flame daggers, I blocked them away easily before flipping over him grabbing his neck from behind before one final twist

_Crack!_

His neck snapped like a tooth pick. Dropping to the ground like a rag dall, I glanced up at Azula a impressed smirk on her face

"My, My Avatar that was a little dark for you"

My avatar state slipped from me taking all my energy my chest began to ache as I fell to my knees next to the dead general. I touched his forehead with my hand before closing his eyes in respect

"I'm so sorry" I muttered before standing up my knees almost giving out

"I had no choice Azula, I asking you now please give me the choice, don't force my hand" I said tears stung my eyes as I watched the lifeless man in front of me

"You are still week. Just like how I killed you once I'll do it again" before smoke appeared, she disappeared along with it

My knees gave out as my head began to spin. My chest began to burn I felt someone catch me holding me

I opened my eyes to see Katara looking down at me tears rolling down her face

"Aang" she choked out

'Katara…?" she smiled tears falling out of her eyes

"Avatar! There is a man and woman here for you" a earth bender soldier said

I gritted my teeth as Katara helped me up smiled at her as I turned around surprised to see Ann and Lee stood there

"Ann, Lee? How- how did you find me?" I said before she ran forward pulling me into a huge hug

I was shocked before laughing wrapping my arms around her.

"You crazy woman you are going to squeeze him into the next life" Lee laughed

She sniffed as she pulled away from me before licking her thumb trying to wipe away dirt on my face

I laughed "will you stop I'm fine" rolling my eyes

"You look pale did you eat? Are you hurt?" Ann said her eyes scaning me over

"Ann will you let the boy breath first?" Lee said before patting me on the back  
"Good to see you alive. Ann went mom mode and made us come after you."

Wincing as she slapped him

"Lee shush go do something useful for once" she said pulling me into another hug

"Ok not that this isn't sweet and all but who are you people?"  
"Sokka!" Katara and Suki yelled before hitting him

"Right I guess I have some explaining to do don't I? I said scratching my head nervously

"Oh is this them?" Ann asked huge smile grew on her face

"Let me guess, obviously your Sokka" pointing to them as she named them

" Your Zuko and Mai, the Fire Lord and Lady. You must be Suki. And Toph your Aang's Earth Bending teacher, and last but not least Katara your as beautiful as Aang said you were"

Causing me to blush my hand pinching the bridge of my nose

Katara laughed "Thank you" before wrapping her arms around me waist snuggling into my arms as I held her

Ann smiled warmly " Guys this is Ann and Lee they found me after the attack and took me in and help heal me" I said smiling winking at her

She giggled shaking her head

"I guess I'm not needed anymore now you got your personal healer to take care of you. I need to get Lee fed or else I'll never hear the end of it" before walking off

"Ann!" I called she turned her head

"I'll always need you" I said blowing a kiss to her she rolled her eyes hitting me with air slap

The Gaang Gasped

"Did she just Air Bend?" Katara asked gaping at Ann's retreating form

" explain it later"

"So twinkle toes now that your among the living what are we going to do?" Toph asked hitting my shoulder

Wincing rubbing where she hit

" First we need to find Azula"

"I agree but where do we start?" Sokka Aske rubbing his chin in thought

" I have no idea" I muttered my head spinning

"I need to find Ann" how did she even get here

"Aang, do you know where your going?" Ann asked placing a hand on my forehead

"No.-"

"Good your coming home with us. All of you" sh said

"We do need to stay low for now" Zuko said

"Alright we will follow you" I said kissing her forehead as we walked to Appa

I stopped Katara grabbing her arm before lifting her cried out with joy as she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I caught her by the waist, I couldn't help but smile as tears came down my face as we crashed our lips together, I kissed her passionately. Her tongue found mine and we caressed each other between our two mouths moving in unison ,causing a deep moan to come from the back of my throat I spun us around pulling her closer

After several long seconds, we parted as air became necessary somehow we started small slow kisses as we stared at each other, Tears of joy fell down both of our faces; I have never been so happy to hold her again. "I thought you were gone…" she whispered, between kisses her face overflowing with tears. "The arrows… the cliff...Oh Aang" She said chocking through her sobs

"Hey, I'm back now… and I promise…. that I will never ….leave you again" I said quietly as we nipping and licking at each other's lips

She chuckled slightly pulling back whipping away her tears "you better not or I swear -" I stopped her by kissing her deeply she smiled against my lips bringing her hands to my face using her thumb to wipe away the tears falling from my face

I love you" I said once we broke apart

She smiled kissing my nose then hugged me tightly slowly letting her legs drop but never released her hold on me

"I Love you Aang…so much" picking her up around the waist spinning her around slowly

"Hey! Air head!"

Snapping us out of our reunion, looked over seeing Sokka and everyone else sitting on Appa

I walked us over air bending u onto the saddle

Before saying Yip Yip

Once we sat down

"How…how are you alive" Sokka said his eyes tearing up a bit

"It's a long and extremely painful story…"I muttered

"What happen after you fell?" Suki asked

Before I could answer dark clouds drifted towards us I stood up taking a deep breath before blowing them away in one slice

"Alright, Air bending slice! The Avatar is back!" said Sokka jumping into the air fist pumped me

"Yes, _my_ avatar is back" Katara said wrapping her arms around my waist

I held her tightly kissing her forehead snuggling my nose into her hair

"It's good to see you among the living twinkle toes" said Toph punching my arm causing me to wince.

"Hey twinkle toes has got some muscles for once"

I blanched at her glaring at her

"For once?"

"Oh Twinkle Toes, I may be blind, but you were tiny what happen?"

"Maybe I should go to the spirit world then maybe I could be bigger" Sokka asked

I smirk at him

"you see Sokka this is what happens when you actually do"grab a tree branch and do a few chin ups here and there" flexing my arm tapping it lightly, referring to Sokka's line to Suki when they first reunited in Ba Sing Se. Sokka glared at me the others laugh in memory

"It's Good to be back" pulling Katara closer to me, smiling when she snuggled into me

We flew into the Fire Nation early in the morning. The sun rose low behind the mountains

"Aang? What are we doing in the Fire Nation? I thought they were Air Nomads?" Zuko asked

"Patience is a virtue" I sang enjoying the scowl on his face

Next to me Katara sat hitched to my side since we left not that I'm complaining.

I wrapped my arms around her feeling her snuggle closer. I kissed her cheek and laughed when she started kissing my neck. Her hand traveled down my neck across my chest and kept creep lower

I shifted in my spot keeping my moans quiet, she turned changing her position so that she could lean up and press her lips to mine/

Before it could go anywhere something hit my head

"Ouch!" I jumped up

"Aang are you ok?" Katara asked her hand touching where I got hit we looked up to see Sokka glaring at us he was tossing nuts in his hand

"Did you just through something at me" I asked shocked

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed

"Well you were giving me ogies and your hands were getting too low for my liking "

"Still gnawing away at that bone are we" I muttered

"Sokka ogies really? You're 21 years old and what I do with my boyfriend is not your concern. I don't tell you how you and Suki should date so don't tell me"

"besides it not like the other stuff they do" toph said

"Toph!" Katara said

"Aang what do you have to say for yourself?" Sokka glared

I shrugged "I'm not going to deny it…" I muttered

Zuko and Toph laughed Sokka glared at them they coughed turning away

Katara blushed

" I don't want to know" Sokka said his hand covering his eyes

"Probably not" I smirked

"Aang!" katara said appalled

"What I'm a monk I'm honest"

"Twinkle toes you were never a monk" Toph said laughing

"Besides' katara said "you lost that name years ago" smirking

Now it was my turn to blush

"Ok when do we land" Mai said rolling her eyes

I looked around "we should be here"

I looked around till I spotted a familiar tree line and rooftop

"there it is!" I pointed

Every one followed where I was pointing

"umm Aang I don't see it"

"Just wait" I landed in the courtyard smiling as Ann came out

"Oh my boy" kissing my cheek as I landed on the ground

"You're getting slow" Lee teased

"What? You had a day on me" I laughed

"Welcome everyone come come! I have food on the table" Ann said

After dinner Ann showed everyone there rooms before kissing my cheek good night

I grabbed katara's hand pulling her with me to are room

"So how do you like Ann?" I asked sinking onto the bed katara sitting next to me

"I like her. She has this natural warm spirit to her. She really seems to adore you" she said no jealousness in her voice

"Ya she has, Lee and her self have become like parents I never had. I never got to feel the love of a mother till now. With you it was all I had but now, i have a two women I couldn't live without." I said smiling

Katara smiled before leaning for a kiss. I met her half way, it wasn't long before the sweet, simple kiss turned into something more and I readjusted so that I was on top of her, my knee nudging her legs apart so that my leg could slide between hers.

"A year was too long," she murmured as my lips moved to her neck, biting gently before soothing the spot with my tongue. My hand began to slide beneath her tunic, over the skin of her stomach before stopping beneath her breasts.

"God, you're beautiful," i murmured my lips were on hers, and then her tongue was sliding into my mouth,

Katara's arms wrapped around me as our legs and tongues tangled. Quickly, her hands moved to begin undoing the knot of my tunic. With each brush of her fingers, my body reacted to her touch.

Sitting up to brush my shirt over my shoulders before pulling it off completely. Taking advantage of my elevated position, she quickly releasing her from her shirt before pulling my body back to hers and attacking her lips with mine as I undid her wrappings and tossed it across the room.

"did I ever tell you I love your legs," I breathed grabbing her right leg and finishing the job I had begun of pulling her leggings Slowly, I began to roll the placing a wet kiss on my leg every few inches

"It's a really good thing I didn't know you had those on under your skirt all day…what were you thinking?" Her lace bottom wrappings driving me crazy as I made my way up

"I was hoping…for….this" she moaned

"Shh. Sokka will hear you" her brother stayed in the room next door to "keep an I on me" she giggled

"Let him hear. You are wearing too much clothing" she said

I leaned forward, kissing her feverishly as my hand traveled down, sliding quickly down her stomach before landing where I knew she wanted me the most, her head fell back with pleasure. Her moans echoing the walls before long the rest of our clothing was on the floor we made love the rest of the night and into the morning. Missing the feel of the other.

"I love you" she muttered before fall asleep on my chest I watched her sleep before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Katara POV

I felt the sun warm my face as I woke the next morning I stretched my legs when I felt someone next to me

I glanced over to see Aang asleep his arms around me he face relaxed. I missed being in his arms I rolled over kissing his neck before climbing onto him I lowered myself onto him Slowly, Aang began to move, skin against skin, moans and grunts echoing off the walls. My hands were everywhere-his hair, his shoulders, his back, his stomach-as his slid across my hips, my breasts. With each touch, I felt the familiar electricity between us.

"Beautiful," Aang murmured sleep leaving

"I missed you" I grunted

"Ditto"

be both laughed before he leaned up kissing me feeling his tongue on my bottom lip absorbing my cries, Aang pressed his lips to mine, his tongue sliding against my own as I crumbled around him, my body falling limp as my head dropped to his shoulder. Not long after Aang, he was releasing into me, my mouth returning to his to absorb his own cries of pleasure. He placed lazy kisses across my chest and my neck as I held him to me, both of our breaths returning to normal.

"We should get up" I sighed not wanting to

"Mmmm," he hummed what I assumed was an agreement

But neither of moved we both laughed

"Couldn't we just lay here" I asked tracing my finger on his chest

"Aang!" a unwanted voice broke the sweet silence around us

"What Sokka" rolling his eyes

"I can't find katara. I have looked everywhere, I'm getting worried"

I raised my eye brow " I thought the conversation last night gave an image what we do behind doors"

"I guess not" he muttered

"I think he will get it once you open the door and im with you" I giggled

Aang smirk "This I have to see"

I got up putting on Aang's tunic. After putting on pants he opened the door I hid behind listening

" Why are looking for katara?"

"I need her opinion on something…." Suki trailed off. Sokka scoffed I gues I'm not the only one to notice Aang's muscle growth

"Aang i don't think Ann would find this appropriate to brag your…state of undress in her house"

I chose this moment to come out

The look on Sokka and Suki was priceless

"Ann knows I'm here and I am very much enjoying his state of undress, as you put it," I said, as I approached the door kissing Aang's neck

Suki smirk shaking her head Sokka on the other hand was mad he glared before he could say anything

""If that will be all, you can kindly leave. Aang and I are...very busy," I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, as the door slid closed his face.

"Wow...the look the on his face was priceless," Aang laughed.

"Hopefully that got the message across," I replied, as I kissed him. He moaned lifting me up. Wrapping my legs around him

"How does a shower sound my love" he mumbled against my neck

"That sound amazing" kissing the tip of his nose

We walked down stairs Aang had his arms around me giggling when he kissed ny neck rolling his hips into me

We stopped when a voice cleared through our bubble Aang was suddenly thrown against the wall Sokk had his sword against Aang

"You touched my sister!"

Aang just glared at him

"Sokka Stop this now!"

"Boys take this outside" Lee said

"Katara why? With my best friend!" Sokka said sadness etch on his face

"What do you think we did all those time we were alone, pi sho? Aang nagged

"Aang" Ann and I warned

"Sokka do you really think picking a fight with the Avatar is wise" Aang warned

Everyone was shocked Aang never used his title as a weapon or as a card pick

"I don't care you were my best friend and you know how I feel about Katara" Sokka said the sword still close to Aang's throat

"Sokka, Aang and I are Adults now you can't stop that and what I do with Aang is none of your business "

"Aang I trusted you and you lied to me"

"When did I lie to you?" Aang asked shocked

"Before you started dating you told me you love Katara"

"I did and I still do" Aang said

"But you said you would never use Katara and do anything you're not ready for, yet you do"

"Sokka, I never ever use Katara, I would rather die and if I ever hurt you I give you a full promise you can gut me with your sword, but if katara feels she is ready that's her choice we both talked about this first before we did anything, Sokka you have a Avatar promise your sister will be a married woman or at least an engaged woman before her 20th birthday" Aang finished his eyes piercing mine I couldn't keep the smile off my

Sokka's eyes soften before lowering his sword Aang breathed out a sigh in relief

"I just want to make sure you are safe she is all I have left" Sokka said

"I know Sokka" Aang smiled before I ran over to him hugging him tightly he kissed my head before holding me tighter

"Hey Aang you have a message" the tone in Lee's voice stopped everyone

Dred hit me something wasn't right


	7. Chapter 7 Your True Light

YO my beautiful readers I hope you like this so far. If you want to add anything please don't be afraid to review

Aang POV

Lee handed me the message it was rolled up with a red ribbon meaning urgent. I took a deep breath before untying the ribbon and opening the letter

"_Dear Avatar Aang_

_This is a letter regarding our King Bumi_. _Recently King Bumi has been very sick; his health has fallen quickly and is dropping quickly. He wanted to right this personally but because he is so sick his hand coronation has fallen. His part of his sickness however was caused By Azula and her rebellion army. We fought hard but he was wounded and his health was already weak his recovery isn't good. We hate to inform you that Our King is dying and doesn't have much time his last request was to see you/ please come to Omashu._

_King Bumi's General of Omashu_

Tears feel from my eyes. Katara took the letter from me reading it before wrapping her arms around me sobs fell from my chest falling to my knees

"Oh Aang I'm so sorry" katara said holding me as I cried. Ann kissed my forehead as I tried to catch my breath. My last friend from my old life. It felt like I lost my people all over again

Anger began to seep through me I began shaking the Avatar state began to come in and out

I felt a hand on my cheek, I snapped up looking at the woman in front of me

"Aang come back to me, don't be like this it's going to be ok" she said holding me

I pushed away running up the stairs

"Aang wait!" Katara said

However, I didn't hear her follow. I ran to our room grabbed my bag packed my bag grabbed my staff before walking down the stairs

The group was sitting Katara jumped up when she saw me.

"I'm going to Omashu and once I meet with Bumi I'm going after Azula" as I threw everything on Appa

"Ok were with you-"

"No I'm doing this alone it's safer that way' Interrupting Sokka before walking inside grabbing a little sack of food

"Aang I get your upset and you have every right to be but shutting us out isn't going to happen and if you think I'm letting you go in without back up' Katara said walking up till she was standing in front of me "you have another thing coming"

I stared at her before walking past her "you're staying here and that final" as I walked forward I fell forward a sting erupting from my head I turned around to see Katara with a water whip glaring at me " did you hit me?" shocked katara never hit me unless we were practicing

She didn't answer me she just attacked me again I knocked it away before walking forward she knocked me right on my back I looked up to see her looking down at me

"Are you done" she asked eye brow rise

I took a deep breath knowing I had lost. I hated her coming but angry Katara equals everyone's misery by the looks she was giving me I have a lot of graveling to do

I nodded as she walked inside to get her stuff the others laughing the whole way inside

"You my boy are so whipped, literally!" Lee teased laughing

I sat up glaring up at him "that woman is going to be the death of me" speaking of the woman the woman shall appear, she walked up tossing her bag up on Appa's saddle before starting to climb I walked up picking her up bridal style

Her glare softened as I hopped on Appa I sat her down smiling softly before sitting on Appa's head

"Monkey feathers I'm in deep Appa" I whispered he growled in response

Once everyone was on I hugged Ann and Lee

"Take care son and don't let your guard down" Lee said I nodded

I walked up to Ann she hugged me tight "Please be safe and take care of her, you're going to need her more than you know" I smiled hugging her again

"And Aang take this" handing me a letter, "it will explain everything just wait to read it till your flying "I looked up at her she smiled softly

"You better get moving" she said

I kissed her forehead before hopping up "Yip Yip"

I told Appa to take it from here before going to the saddle

I took out the letter that was burning a hole in my pocket I don't know why but I couldn't open it. I just stared at it. I don't know how long I sat there till I felt a hand on my shoulder I glanced up to see Katara there concern in her eyes

"What's this" she asked

"Ann wrote me a letter saying it would answer my questions, whatever that means but a part of me doesn't want them answered I don't think I could take any more bad news"

"Maybe these are the answers you have been looking for. If you don't read this you could regret it for the rest of your life"

I took a deep breath I nodded before shakily opening it

_Aang-_

_I have never really believed it was luck that brought you to me. When we first met we connected instantly, when you woke from your comma I told you my story how I survived with my family and how I came to living here in the Fire Nation. Do you remember when I told you I had my first child at the air temple but because of our traditions, I was separated from my child? I didn't tell you everything cause I wasn't certain at the time but the Monks told me they had a vision of my child, that he was different from the others that I was the mother of the boy who would change the world whose greater purpose was to put balance to the world and stop the fire nation _

_I named you right before they took you to the temple. I kept tabs on you here and there I saw you a few times before the attack, but I never heard if you lived and then I hear the Avatar was found and was an Air Bender I can't describe to you the joy I felt. I promise you I tried to find you but with the Fire Nation watching for Air Benders I couldn't expose myself._

_Lee isn't your birthfather but he is your Father nonetheless your birth father was a monk at the temple he was good friends with Monk Gyatso. When you were taken to the temple we asked Gyatso to watch over you and keep us posted on your life and how you were doing. The letters went from here and there to never hearing about you again. Aang you are meant for so much more than what you have done. _

_You must know I wanted to tell you from the beginning but you can't have attachments. You have so much already. There in the envelope is a necklace it was my mother's when we moved to the Water Tribe. May it bring long lasting love to you both? Your true self reflect in true light._

_Aang I love you so much and will always love you. You will always have a home here, and in my heart you will always be_

_Love your_

_Mother Ann_

I was shocked I couldn't believe it

"Spirits" I muttered

"Oh Aang this is great you have a mother!" Katara said hugging me

My eyes stung as I processed this. Ann, this whole time was my mother, the whole time she was alive and was watching out for me even when I didn't know it.

The gang smiled congratulating me.

I grabbed the envelope dumping the necklace onto my hand. It was beautiful. The ribbon was blue but the broach was brown and yellow that was it. However, the light glinted off the broach before reflecting off. I followed the light to see the Air symbol on Katara's shirt

I set a small fire in my hand reflecting it off the necklace the air Symbol reflected off all over the place. The symbol shows in the light

'_Your true self reflect in true light'_

We all watched the Air Symbol shine mesmerized by the details in the light

I looked over to katara I smiled she smiled back

I looked at the necklace before wrapping my hand around it causing the symbols to fade

I got up on one knee beside her before grabbing her hand

"Katara, I had planned this a little different but I think now is better than any time, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. My love is like this light I show my true colors when I'm with you. And I can't give you the riches and wealth like most men could but I have my love and it's on my sleeves asking you to make me the happiest man in the world. Katara will you be my light, my rock, my wife?" I said

Katara smiled tears behind her eyes before cupping my cheek with her hand pulling me into a kiss. It was slow and soft it made my heart jump

"Is that a yes" I said was we broke apart

"What do you think?" she whispered before kissing me more forcefully causing me to fall back. We both laughed as we fell. I kissed her nose before pulling her to me. We held each other for a long time before a rumble echoed below

We got the end of the saddle looking down

"Oh spirits" Suki whispered

We all looked down to see fire benders burning huts and home

"Stay here" I said as I jumped up

"Excuse me? Did you not learn anything from the last time you tried this?" Katara yelled

"I don't have time for this" I muttered

"Stay here and don't do anything until I say" I said looking at all of them before jumping off freefalling towards the ground

"AANG!" Katara yelled before her voice faded

'I'm sorry katara' I muttered before calling the Avatar state

I jumped down the ground shook as my feet landed

My head shot up as the fire benders surrounded me I took a deep breath before the fire bender shot at me from all directions I jumped up flipping over one attack hitting one with air slice before hitting one across from him. I hit the other with a rock attack knocking him out, before blocking a fire attack from my left before hitting him with a water whip. A solider came up on me grabbing me around my neck I grabbed his arms throwing him over my shoulder before holding a flame near his throat. He raised his shaking hands in surrender

"Aang!" I turned to see the Gaang across the town Sokka waved his hands he was saying something

"I thought I told you to stay on Appa!" I yelled across

Then I see Katara running towards me she was screaming at me but I couldn't hear her, suddenly I was knocked to the ground knocking the wind out of me I heard a hysteric laugh before everything went black


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected Visitor

Katara POV

I watched Aang free fall towards town

"I really hate it when does that" I muttered gritting my teeth

"What do we do now" Zuko said

"What do you mean what do we do" I said an eye brow raised

"Well Aang said to stay here-"

"I think that was a friendly suggestion" Sokka said before hopping onto Appa's head

"So we're going to go after Aang even after he said to stay here?"

"Yes Aang does this all the time, we just never listen" Toph said picking her toes

"Come on Zuko even I knew we wouldn't listen

I couldn't keep my eyes of Aang as we landed. We landed outside the town for Appa's safety before running towards Aang he was taking care of the fire benders while we took care of the people and their homes

I took water from my pouch and some from the wells putting out the flames. Sokka and Suki came out carrying little kids to their parents

I took a deep breath and just about fainted when I saw familiar blue flames with a familiar figure coming towards Aang

Panic and dread over took me as Aang didn't even see her.

I looked for Sokka and found him and Suki talking she had her arms around him they were giggling about something

"Sokka!" I exclaimed

His head snapped towards me they both ran toward me as I kept my eye on Aang

When he got to me he stopped next to me before scream towards Aang trying to get his attention but he couldn't hear us.

I tried scream too him but he just looked at us with his hand to his ear before Azula tackled him to the ground before kicking him knocking him out

"AANG!"

Azula looked towards me before running towards me with a wall of flame came towards me I hopped to the side sliding on an ice slide before whipping her across the face before hitting her with a water wave knocking her a few feet into a wall

I looked down at Aang he had blood flowing down his head. However, he was still alive I splashed water on his face he moaned opening his eyes I tried to move I softly pushed him down

"Aang for once just stay there before I knock you out myself" I said as I kept my eye on Azula I looked down towards Aang when he moaned he spit up blood before trying to roll over when I looked up Azula was gone I glanced around before rolling Aang back over he looked up before he shoved me away from him. He jumped up knocking Azula to the ground

She kicked him off as they both stood she shot fire at him knocking him against the wall

He lifted himself onto his hands and knees, taking a moment to shake off the effects of the hit he had just taken. He had blood dripping from his mouth, he spat it out, whipping the back of his hand across his mouth before he slowly pushed himself back onto his feet. The sleeves of his tunic had been shredded and the knees of his pants had been torn from the fire

"Come on Avatar we haven't got all day, I have things to do people to kill" Azula said picking at her nails

"Why don't I throw you against a wall? Then we can see whose panting." He spat before running towards her they fought towards the water I took the chance to see where Sokka was but I couldn't find him then I heard Suki scream "SOKKA!" Turned around to see Sokka on his knees with a sword in his gut we both ran over Suki rolled him onto his back

Sokka instantly made a delirious and desperate attempt to remove the sword from his stomach, but Sokka had the sense left to stop him "No, Sokka." Suki said, restraining his hand and forcing him on the ground as he groaned and cried out in pain. "You can't take it out yet! Come on, Sokka you need be strong!" holding his cheek while kissing his palm as she held his hand

I couldn't keep the tears falling down my face. I didn't know what to do I froze. All I saw was the life leave my brothers eyes

"Suki…I'm sorry…I can't it hurts…." He choked up blood

"I know baby I know just hold on i've got you"

"I love…." His head fell sideways

"NO! SOKKA please! Don't leave me. Katara do something!' Suki screamed in panic tears flowing down her face

I grabbed water from my patch sobs threatening to break through

"Ok Suki when I tell you slowly pull the sword out" I told her she nodded quickly

I put the water on the wound healing before nodding towards Suki. She slowly pulled it out as I healed the wound before the knife was slightly in.

"Ok Suki when I say yank the sword upward so I can heal it" she nodded

I took a deep breath before nodded to her she yanked it out completely as blood flowed out I cover it with my water as I healed the last of the wound. He was still not moving we wait for a few seconds but nothing changed

Sobs broke from Suki as he held him to her. I felt sob rack my body as I watched my brother lay in his lover's arms

Toph and the others were coming around to see what was going on

Toph fell next to Sokka her hand on his chest tears fell from her eyes

Mai and Zuko stood next to them sorrow on their faces

As I went to move away I heard a shaky breath. I wasn't positive till I heard Suki gasp I turned to see Sokka's eyes open slightly he smiled at her before he closed his eyes

We all smiled Suki hugged him to her before hugged me

"Katara I got him, go find Aang" she said tears still fell from her eyes but a smile told you other wise

I nodded before looking for Aang I felt Toph, Mai, and Zuko running behind me.

We saw fire of both colors and every element colliding together

We ran towards them when I saw Aang fighting off hundreds of rebels with Azula nowhere in sight

We nodded towards each other before separating going after our own group

I felt Toph behind me as I slid under a soldier's legs before hitting the next one as Toph got the guy behind me. I knocked a few out before getting to Aang. He nodded with a small smile as I hit a few guys at once

"Is Sokka Ok I tried to get to him but I was had company" he said grabbing a man's arm snapping hit straight before using his elbow against their nose before slipping his leg under theirs knocking them out

It was a major turn on

"So" I said conversationally "when did you learn hand to hand combat?"

He shrug his shoulder "Lee studied it for a few years, his son before me didn't was a Healer not a fighter so he passed it on to me" before taking the last guy out

I walked over to him wrapping my arm around his next before kissing him " You liked that did ya?" he smirked kissing me back his tongue touching my bottom lip I moaned in response

"I'm so hot for you right now" I murmured before kissing him back his hand went down my back we closed their eyes our locked lips, our passion for one another igniting like a wildfire. I brought my hands behind Aang's head and pulled him closer, intensifying the kiss even further. Aang's hands clasped me from behind, causing me to moan with pleasure. Our tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths, fighting wildly

"Me too"

I heard a giggle from everyone else when we broke apart Sokka stood behind Aang his arms around Aang's shoulders from behind before Aang turned around

"Sokka!" Aang and I exclaimed happily

Aang and I hugged him

"How you feeling buddy? Aang asked his hand on Sokka's shoulder

"I'm little sore but you know me" he smiled winking at Suki who had her arms around his waist who giggled in response.

I wanted to gag but I knew Aang and I were worse

A clap echoed the town we turned to see Azula and her new general and a few men with her how many men does she have?

"Oh so sweet little water tribe peasant is alive" Azula spat

Suki tried to get her but Aang and Sokka stopped her

"Oh ZuZu I forgot to tell you we have a little family reunion" she said as she raised her hand a dark figure came forward

We all gasped in unexpected horror

"Ozai" Aang whispered


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Readers I hope you like my story so far. Here is your update I keep trying to keep up but you know giving Aang and the Gaang justice is hard to do, anyway here is chapter 8 enjoy and review! OH! I don't own Avatar LAB!

Aang POV

"Ozai" I murmured

He his deep laugh echoed the deadly silent town

I felt a shiver go down my spine as memories of that day flew behind my eyes

"How did you get out!?" Zuko exclaimed

I felt katara grab my hand. It was then that I realized my hand was shaking

"If you must know my men did, while you chased me around Ozai was clear for the taking" she said glancing at her nails

"Avatar, we challenge you to an Agni Kai" Azula said

"We?" I whispered wincing at my weak tone

"You will choose one of us. To the death. Do you except Avatar"

Before I could answer "Oh if you refuse we kill all of you so make your choice or do you want your friends death on your hands?" she smirked

I looked at my friends Katara was shaking her head her eyes telling me not too, everyone else were stiff and gave me the call telling me they could hold their own

I took a deep breath "I accept" Katara gasped "No Aang every time you do this you end up dead or hurt, I won't let you" as she held my hand

"Sokka take Katara and everyone on Appa and fly to Ann and Lee's ill meet you there"

Sokka nodded understanding I needed to do this

"No! I won't go I'm not leaving you, this necklace means we are in this together in sickness or in health till death do us part ring a bell?" I smiled before kissing her one more time savoring it before touching her forehead

"Stay on Appa I love you always" I muttered before she fell unconscious, everyone looked at me in question as smiled said it was an Air Bender secret Zuko picked her up before they ran to Appa

I looked back towards Azula and Ozai. I knew that Azula was strong and powerful, her general cheats and wouldn't play fair. Last but not least Ozai, he had no powers and was weak from me taking his powers.

"Choose wisely Avatar" Ozai said

"I choose Ozai" I said feeling confident

They all laugh before Ozai walked forward dropping his robe. His body was bigger and more defined all the men backed away as he rolled his neck

As I stood in a fighting stance waiting for Ozai's offensive attack I was shocked when, lightning shot through his fingertips. I managed to flip away from it I stood in horror Ozai had his powers back and was more powerful than when he had his powers

I let a small prayer up to the spirits, hoping I came out of this alive

Katara's POV

I woke up to clouds flowing by, cool air hitting my face, I suddenly remember what happen

_Aang…_

_Ozai and Azula…_

_Agni Kai…._

_NO….._

I jumped up in an upright position looking around to see the Gang sitting on the saddle talking and looking down

"Where's Aang?" I said

All their heads snapped to me before looking to Sokka

"Aang is down there…fighting Ozai" he winced when I glared at him

"You let him fight them ALONE?" I exclaimed jumping up to look over the edge to see walls of fire all over the place the town on fire again I saw Aang he was running away from the fire attacks evading them by seconds

"I need to help him "Sokka grabbed my arm

"Katara I understand how you fee. But this Aang's fight, you need to let him be the Avatar. This is his job" Sokka said quietly

I huffed a breath before sitting down watching Aang evade attack after attack.

I looked over towards the Gang they were talking amongst themselves, I looked at Aang one more time before I make a snap decision, and I jumped off the saddle free falling before making a water slide as I slid down to the ground before running forward I scooped up water before knocking Ozai on his back

Aang looked over in shock but before he could Answer Aang was hit with a fireball knocking him a few feet in the air before rolling across the ground a few feet from me Aang tried to move

"Aang!" I started to run forward but Azula jumped at me barely missing me, ran sideways before hitting her with a water whip which caught her off guard I flipped over her flames.

She laughed out loud before she twisted her hand around huge amounts of friction began before a huge light appeared next to her. Ozai and herself had lighting growing before shooting it at me I knew this was the end "I love you Aang"

I heard Aang scream for me before closing my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came I waited and waited but it never came I opened my eyes to see Aang standing in front of me Taking both lightning strikes into his hand before sending one of them back towards Azula hitting her in the chest but was too slow and missed Ozai's and it hit him in the stomach saw it all in slow motion memories from Ba Sing Se flew through my mind. Him falling. His body shredded and bruised, I saw myself crying as I held him

He screamed before dropping to the ground his body twitching before going still

"NO! AANG!"

I ran towards Ozai attacking him left from right hitting him with everything I had

In my eyes he was responsible for my mom's death even if he didn't physically kill her; he was responsible for all Aang's family death, Sokka's and my pain

I felt anger take me as I hit him over and over again before he was up against the wall. I hit him one more time knocking him out, my breathing was heavy I felt my body shake I looked over towards Aang, he was trying to get up. I ran towards him but stopped when a flash of light shot down from the sky encasing him in a dark blue lighting lifting him up he was half way up to the sky when lighting hit him from all directions then he slowly was lowered to the ground before the light flashed off thunder echoed through the town

I ran toward him "Aang!" I said as I slid down next to him he looked up in time to see me pull him into my arms

"Have you lost your mind!" tears falling freely down my face as he looked up at me his eyes barely open. He wrapped his arms wrapping around my waist

"What part of 'don't move' didn't you understand?" choking on a sob as my hands held his face my forehead resting on his before I kissed him forcefully, he kissed me back, just as deeply. Our lips moved together and locked several times, before he finally pulled away

"What… part …of...Stay...On Appa…..didn't you…understand..?" he said between breaths

A sobbed laugh fell from my lips as I brought his lips back to mine. He reach up pulling me closer my hands held his face deepening it

"I'm sorry Katara I just wanted to protect you, I plan on marring you. You know, I love you" he said wiping my tears with his thumb

"As I love you"

I looked down remembering his encounter with lightning but when I looked his skin was clear of wounds or marks

"How?" I breathed in shock

"The spirits saved me" he whispered "they told me some information we need to know but we need to tell the group together" I nodded

I looked over towards the sea, only to see Ozai gone and Azula laying there her clothes torn and her body completely still

Aang got up grabbing my hand pulling me along as we slowly walked up to Azula we got close to her Aang nudged her foot before feeling with Earth Bending

He took a shuddered breath before looking at me sorrow was in his eyes

"She's dead"

Aang POV

I stood there looking at her. Her body torn and broken. I felt tears sting behind my eyes. I killed someone. I was just as bad as her. I knew I should of put it in the sky but my anger took over and I hit her instead.

I felt someone pull me away, but I stopped. I walked back over stood in an Earth Bending stance as I slowly lowered Azula underground, adding a small tombstone above her grave

I stood tall before bowing my head saying a small prayer in her honor.

"I'm sorry Azula. I know we were enemies but I hope you are at peace somewhere, I hope that you escaped the pain and the hurt you experienced down here. I pray the spirits welcome you, cause I know there was good in you somewhere, but most of all I'm sorry you died because of me and for that I will forever carry that with me and regret it more than anyone will understand " I let tears fall

I felt arms wrap around me holding me

"How is it?" katara whispered after a small silence "that I have never loved you more than I do right now?"

I looked at her confused. She smiled softly wiping the tear that fell from my eye.

"Aang, your worst enemy besides Ozai just died and instead of rejoicing and feeling relief, you sorrow and morn her and give her a proper burial, You are so full of life and respect all life that even when the one person who in most eyes deserved death you find the good in them and give her the one thing she needed the most was peace and you gave her that, I am so proud of you Aang, you are a better man then most and you deserve more credit than you take. You save lives and take no credit in return. Aang you're my hero."

I smiled slightly before pulling her into a hug. Feeling her warmth against mine. Feeling her comfort. I felt the Gang around me I looked up at Zuko seeing him staring at her grave he whispered "Be at peace" before putting a flower on her grave

"Zuko, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am,-"he raised his hand interrupting me

"Aang it wasn't your fault, you did what you needed to do, it was either her or Katara and you, I just glad you chose you"

"Ya Aang don't bang yourself up over this you didn't do anything wrong" Sokka said

"Why is everyone condoning this?!´I exclaimed walking towards Appa

"Aang?" Katara asked

"We need to go Bumi is dying and I'm wasting time"

They followed me onto Appa it was quiet as we flew. I watched the clouds flow by I could see shapes and figures in them. I was startled when I felt arms wrap around my neck from behind

"You going to tell me about what happen back there?"

I sighed "Katara its nothing, Just leave it be" I muttered rolling over laying down

"Aang" she said lying down behind me resting on her arm while the other wrapped around my waist. She snuggled close laying a kiss on my neck then my cheek

"Don't hide from me. We're engaged now do you know what that means?"

I turned my head to look at her like she grew a second head

"Of course I know what that means, it means we get-"

"Married, right what does that mean?"  
"Katara I'm not following"

"Aang marriage means we become one. Two halves come together as one. So your hurt is my hurt, your happiness is my happiness. If you have a problem you can come to me and I if I have a problem I can come to you."

I smiled turning around coping her position I leaned over kissing her softly

"Now tell me what's eating you"

"Growing up in the temple I was raised with morals we live by, but the most import rules were find enlightenment and all life is sacred. I believed that no matter what I feel or if that person deserved it, I would give my life first, but last night I broke both of those rules in less than five minutes. I don't know, should I feel guilty even though it's Azula?"

"Aang if I have learned anything from you in all the years I know you, it's that no one deserves death. However, if you think about it, she deserved it more than anyone did; now hear me out, she was sick in her mind and never had any true peace for a long time. Now she may have the one thing that she needed from the beginning, Peace" she said kissing my forehead

I thought about what she said, did I really do her a favor; I closed my eyes when I felt the Avatar spirit calling. It caught me by surprise. I yelped feeling a spark flow through me

"Aang what is it?" she had jumped at my yelp

"Ruko" breathing deeply as I rose into a lotus position

She giggled shaking her head before giving me some room

"I'll be right here when you're done" kissing me quickly

I smiled 'never gets old' I thought


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I have had a few reviews about Aang and Anna' age difference. I know my math is off but I did it on purpose, I will explain it all later in the story. I hope you enjoy

Aang's POV

The ride to Omashu was quite no one spoke. Katara sat in the saddle with everyone else, she could tell I needed to be alone which I greatly appreciated. I felt bad for snapping earlier but I couldn't move passed the whole Azula thing. I have never killed anyone. I stood my whole life on that one moral and I threw it out the window.

I sighed as I slid off Appa not having the energy to do anything else I air bended Katara off catching her in my arms. She gave me small smile in gratitude as I set her on her feet. He opened her mouth to say something when thunder echoed around us and began to rain

"Why does it rain when it's sad?" Sokka asked mumbling to himself Suki rubbed his back softly in agreement

Suddenly I felt a tug on my spirit. Dread and life fading from a soul

I snapped my head to Bumi's window "Bumi" I whispered before running up the stairs

I ran to his bedroom stopping at the door before taking in a deep breath as I walked in what I saw made my heart ache. Bumi sat on his chair by the window his body weak and discolored. His sleeping robe wrapped around him as a blanket lay across his lap. His eyes were red. I could hear his breath labored as he took each one

"Aang" his voice coarse as he forced a smile before trying to get up

"No, Bumi please stay" I said my throat closing up I walked over taking the chair next to him

"Aang I'm so glad to see you, I didn't think you would come"

"Bumi you are a very good friend one of my only friends left from my old life, how could I not come?"

"Aang I know you have had some interesting turn of event but I need you to understand, Azula had to die, now by the look on your face you're wondering how I knew?"  
I nodded shocked

"Aang have you ever heard of time travel ?" he said

I looked up at him with my eye brow raised I knew Bumi said some weird things in our friendship but this was strange

"Time Travel?"

"Yes, the only way the past events have accrued, is during the Autumnal Equinox"

"Ok so you're saying that Azula and Ozai escaped and my Mom is alive because of this Autumnal Equinox?" I asked

"Yes, you will need to ask the spirits more about it, my library goes so far, it only speaks of stories that people have recorded" he finished wheezing before hanging out a bunch of coughs

"Bumi,, you need to rest I-" he stopped me as he feel out of his chair

"Bumi!" grabbing him pulling him to his bed. He fell roughly his breath hollows out

"A..a..ng i…. need…to tell you-" coughing " His breathing slowed his eyes closed before opening slowly

"Aang this is your finial lesson, as an Avatar you must do what you can do for the world, even if that means letting go of your morals as an Air Nomad." His voice soft and rough from his sickness

"You must let it go before you can achieve peace"

His body stilled his eyes going blank as his hand fell limp in mine. Tears fell from my eyes I sat there as I mourned Bumi. I remember all the stuff we did as kids and how we would get into trouble with the stunts we pulled. I pulled him into me holding onto him as sobs racked through my body. After sitting there I kissed his forehead before covering his body with the sheet

"Good bye my Friend" I sniffed I stood there feeling a numb blanket cover me. I never though Bumi's death would affect me. i guess you could say he was the last of my old life. My oldest friend. All my ties to my days in the temple is gone.

I took a shuddered breath before walking towards the door

I glanced back feeling tears fall. I walked out closing the door I turned around seeing everyone sitting in the living room waiting. They all looked up at me. One look from me told them everything.

"He's gone" I choked

"Oh Aang" Katara said getting up hugging me tightly, I held on feeling tears fall all over again

"Aang I'm so sorry" Suki said hugging me next I smiled slightly in appreciation

I wiped my tears away before becoming serious I need to find Ruko and find out more about the Autumnal Equinox

"We need to talk I also need to talk to Ruko we have a huge problem" I said everyone looked shocked at my tone I felt light headed putting my hand on the wall for support

"Aang you need rest" Katara said kissing my temple

"No I can't I need to contact Ruko we don't have much time," I said walking slowly toward my room but I my knees gave out I cried out as pain hit my head. Sokka and Zuko caught me before I hit the ground

"Aang you ok?" I couldn't answer I felt drained and I felt sweat build at my brow. the pain increased I grabbed my head hoping it held my head together

"Aang!? What's wrong? What's happening?' I couldn't answer. Katara's voice and everyone else's faded. Roku appeared before me

"_Aang" _his voice echoed before fading away

My eyes rolled back and everything went black

_I walked into a room it looked like the Southern Air Temple; it had all the statues of the past Avatars. I slowly walked in the room, it was dark and cold. I walked up to see Ruko's statue looking up to my mentor in the spirit world. I looked next to me to see a new statue was put in place. It was myself_

_I looked closely studying it. They did a good job with the detail. I went to touch it when I heard a deep laugh coming from the room. I looked around for where the sound came from but I was startled when the eyes of the statues a blazed. I watched as they waved all the way down to mine. Suddenly I heard Katara scream for me I jumped back to see Ozai holding her before backing up into a glowing window I tried running towards her but he held her back. My feet moving in place_

"_Katara!" I screamed I watched her disappear with Ozai's laugh echoing the temple before everything went black_


End file.
